Sólo un día
by Ayumi9
Summary: Por años han sufrido por las elecciones que tomaron, pero al menos por un día podrán vivir un poco de lo que pudo ser (Post 700)
1. Chapter 1

**SÓLO UN DÍA **

**Por Ayumi / Yong Mi**

**Todos los derechos de Naruto pertenecen a MasashiKishimoto**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Era una mañana muy especial para dos familias, aunque todos habían estado presentes cuando el gran evento ocurrió a altas horas de la madrugada, era ya por la mañana cuando se estaban reuniendo para el emocionante acontecimiento que estaba por ocurrir. No todos los días conocían a un nuevo miembro de la familia.

Debido a los asuntos de cada uno, ambos fueron los últimos en llegar a la reunión en aquella habitación del hospital, apenas separados por unos cuantos minutos. Por esa razón sostuvieron una corta charla con los felices padre mientras contenían el impulso de asomarse sobre la cuna para al bebé nacido apenas ocho horas antes. Aunque estuvieron de madrugada esperando el nacimiento, no habían podido conocer al bebé hasta aquel momento.

Al cabo de varios minutos de plática familiar se acercaron a la cuna donde dormía el bebé, hasta entonces desconocido para ellos. Parados cada uno de un lado de la cuna, coincidieron en el momento elegido para inclinarse porque sus cabezas chocaron, generando las risas de los presentes en aquella habitación.

Ellos mismo se sonrieron aunque procuraron no mirarse demasiado, tratando de concentrarse en el recién nacido al que deseaban no sólo contemplar si no tomar en brazos. Por segunda, y hasta tercera vez, se estorbaron mutuamente en sus intenciones, pues sus manos chocaron cuando las acercaron al bultito que descansaba en la cuna.

-¿Por qué no lo toman al mismo tiempo mamá?-sugirió con practicidad Sarada, al ver que su madre y suegro no dejaban de chocar y estorbarse mutuamente.

La sugerencia fue bien aceptada por ambos abuelos, quienes colocaron sus brazos brazo el cuerpo del bebé y lo elevaron entre los dos mientras lo contemplaban maravillados. Ser abuelos por segunda ocasión cuando apenas pasaban de los cincuenta años era raro, pero lo aceptaban con normalidad por lo jóvenes que todos los de su generación se convirtieron en padres. Por lo menos Bolt y Sarada habían decidido esperar un poco para dar el paso, y otro poco para dar la bienvenida a aquel bebé.

-¿Ya decidieron el nombre Bolt?-preguntó Naruto mientras grababa en su mirada el rostro del pequeño.

-No, pensamos que lo mejor es esperar hasta estar en casa y decidirlo con la sugerencia de Ryūjin, está ansioso por ejercer de hermano mayor.-respondió el orgulloso padre, recibiendo un abrazo de Hinata.

El pequeño Ryūjin tenía ya cuatro años pero era el consentido de la familia por el ser el primer nieto, de hecho en aquellos momentos estaba a cargo de Himawari, la persona favorita del niño porque siempre juagaba con él como un igual.

Ajenos un poco a la felicidad de sus hijos, sintieron como sus dedos se rozaban al estar tan juntas sus manos bajo el cuerpecito de su nieto, sobresaltados brevemente cruzaron sus miradas en un mensaje tan breve y silencioso que los obligó a desviar la mirada, por la fuerza de la imagen que ambos invocaron. Aquella imagen representaba otra vida, lo que pudo ser, ubicándolos como los flamantes padres de ese bebé.

/././././././././.

Un par de horas después, cerca de mediodía, Naruto se dio el lujo de comer uno de sus amados tazones de ramen en el Ichiraku. El paso de los años no se notaba en el amado sabor de su platillo favorito, a pesar de que el antiguo dueño murió el año anterior, pero por suerte para él Ayame siguió a cargo del local y por ende el sabor continuaba intacto.

Aunque aquel era un día feliz para su familia, no podía evitar sentir el mismo fastidio y cansancio desde que renunció al cargo de Hokage año y medio atrás. No se arrepentía de su decisión porque en ese tiempo había logrado una gran relación con su hijo y disfrutado de su nieto, pero…durante su época como líder de la aldea concentró sus inmensas energías en el cargo para fortalecer a Konoha, ahora que no tenía aquello sentía como la apatía y los días interminables podían con él.

Curiosamente, mientras que el tiempo con sus hijos aumentó desde que era un shinobi más, el que compartía con Hinata disminuyó aún más. No quería culparla porque era algo de su personalidad, pero con el paso de los años su esposa se había convertido en una mujer aún más pasiva y tranquila que antes, con lo que a veces sentía que su pasividad lo absorbía, dejándolo impasible ante los días posteriores.

-Tu ramen se está enfriando y tienes una mirada preocupada, espero que no sea nada grave

La voz a su lado la sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos, sobre todo porque reconoció como su portadora a Sakura, quien se sentó en el taburete de su costado después de saludar discretamente a Ayame y pedirle su propio tazón.

-No es nada, sólo pensaba que nos estamos haciendo viejos Sakura, ya es nuestro segundo nieto.

-La culpa es nuestra por haber sido padres tan jóvenes, aunque nuestros hijos tampoco es que sean muy grandes.

La pelirosa agradeció con una sonrisa su tazón de ramen y procedió a comer, mientras Naruto la observaba discretamente por el rabillo del ojo. En todos los años transcurridos desde sus respectivas bodas, eran muy pocas las veces que estaban a solas, de modo que ya no sentía la misma confianza de antes para platicar y bromear de cualquier tontería. Era demasiado triste ponerse a pensar en eso, así que sacudió esos pensamientos.

-Me sorprendió que Sasuke no llegara a tiempo, pensé que Sarada le avisó la fecha en que debía llegar.

La pregunta no pareció incomodar a su vieja amiga, quien se limitó a continuar masticando tranquilamente su bocado antes de responder.

-Prometió llegar a tiempo esta vez, pero el parto de Sarada se adelantó una semana así que no lo culpo del todo. Según le dijo, esta misión es muy importante y no quería regresar antes de reunir la información.

No podía negar que durante el tiempo que fue Hokage la información recabada por Sasuke fue muy útil, pero no entendía cómo a pesar del paso de los años no concluyera su viaje por el mundo. Cuando le contó que renunciaría al cargo e insinuó que quizá él también debería dejar las misiones y asentarse definitivamente el propio Uchiha le confesó que aún no sentía que hubiera terminado de expiar sus pecados. Por el bien de su amigo esperaba que no faltara mucho para encontrar esa paz que tantos años llevaba buscando.

-¿Tú no estás molesta por su ausencia? Recuerdo que estabas furiosa cuando no llegó al nacimiento de Ryūjin.

Con cuidado Sakura dejó sus palillos a un costado del tazón y lo retiró, como si ya hubiera concluido a pesar de no haber comido ni la mitad de la ración.

-En aquel momento estaba furiosa pero por Sarada, no por mí. Mi hija ha tenido que acostumbrarse a las ausencias tan largas de su padre a lo largo de toda su vida, ni siquiera llegó a tiempo a la boda, así que era muy importante para ella que llegara al parto…y ya ves.

-Sin embargo esas ausencias también deben ser duras para ti, dudo que te acostumbraras a ellas, después de lo mucho que…bueno, que luchaste conmigo para traerlo de regreso a la aldea. Apuesto a que en algún momento Sasuke encontrará esa paz que lleva buscando tantos años, entonces ustedes podrán llevar una vida como cualquier matrimonio.

Los labios de la pelirosa se torcieron en gesto de indiferencia que lo dejó sorprendido, situación que se acrecentó con sus siguientes palabras.

-Hace mucho tiempo que Sasuke y yo hacemos vidas separadas, creo que ya no podría vivir de manera cotidiana con él si se instalara definitivamente en Konoha. Ni lo espero ni lo quiero en mi vida. En algún momento, cuando era muy joven e ilusa sobre lo que deseaba para mi vida estaba muy feliz de compartir mi vida con él, pero cuando las ilusiones fueron aplastadas por la realidad entendí que…estaba en una vida que no quería. Sé que esto debe ser difícil de entender para ti, porque has tenido una vida feliz con Hinata pero…

-Hay mucho más de lo que se ve en la superficie Sakura. La vida feliz con Hinata no es tal, ha sido…cómoda, tranquila, ¿pero feliz? Quizá en un inicio, pero desde hace muchos años que no es nada de eso. Son sólo día tras día de convivencia forzada.

El propio Naruto se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que le compartió algo tan íntimo, sólo Shikamaru y Sai conocían su verdadero sentir sobre la relación con Hinata, sin embargo ambos llevaban matrimonio no sólo estables, sino satisfactorios, de modo que seguramente nunca lo entendían del todo. Probablemente pudo abrirse con facilidad porque notaba en la voz de su antigua compañera el mismo sentimiento de insatisfacción que él padecía. Algo que ambos parecían haber aceptado mucho tiempo atrás y sólo se enfrentaban a un hecho imposible de evadir.

Siguieron unos minutos de incómodo silencio, en el que ambos se perdieron en sus propios pensamientos, los cuales eran demasiado privados como para compartirlos. Sin embargo una nueva determinación embargó a Sakura, la seguridad de que había cosas que no podía ni quería seguir guardándose. Deseaba sacarlas porque ya no podía seguir con ellas enterradas en el fondo de su mente.

-Naruto yo… ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi casa y hablamos tranquilamente? A menos que vayas a regresar al hospital.

Por un momento el rubio consideró esa posibilidad, pero la descartó porque Hinata estaría de planta en aquel lugar y lo que menos quería era encontrase con ella cuando acababa de reconocer en voz alta lo frustrado que se sentía por su matrimonio.

Realmente la idea de continuar hablando sobre su fracasado matrimonio no ejercía demasiada atracción en el rubio, pero una pequeña parte suya sentía que sólo con Sakura podía hablar de ello…o de cualquier cosa. De pronto ya no parecía importante la razón por la cual llevaba años tratando de mantener las distancias.

/././././././././.

En cuanto entraron en la casa ambos fueron conscientes de que el ambiente entre ambos estaba más cargado de tensión e incertidumbre. Sin proponérselo, abrieron un poco sus corazones en el Ichiraku, revelándole por primera vez a alguien lo insatisfechos que eran con sus vidas.

Desde que le pidió a Naruto que la acompañara a su casa Sakura tenía un objetivo claro en mente. Llevaba años arrepintiéndose de sus elecciones, pensando en lo que pudo ser si hubiera visto más allá de sus obsesiones amorosas de adolescente. Quizá todo se arruinara, pero estaba decidida a ya no vivir en lo que pudo ser. No más.

-Naruto tú… ¿alguna vez piensas cómo de diferente hubiera sido tu vida si…no hubiera sido tan tonta como para no tomar en cuentas tus sentimientos? ¿Si te hubiera preferido a ti por encima de Sasuke?

La pregunta tan directa golpeó con fuerza a Naruto, siendo lo último que esperaba escuchar, aunque estaba seguro de que hablarían de sus vidas en aquellos grises años.

-Alguna vez lo hice, pero…luego no más. Hubiera sido injusto con Hinata y con mis hijos pensar en eso que dices. Además no tenía sentido. Desde aquella vez que le dijiste a Sasuke lo mucho que lo amabas, delante de mí y de Kakashi-sensei cuando él anunció sus planes de apoderarse de los bijuus…entendí que no tenía sentido. Tú habías hecho tu elección, lo amabas, así que debía aceptarlo y seguir con mi vida. Pensar en lo que puso ser sólo me causaría frustración.

Sus palabras y el dolor que dejaban vislumbrar herían a Sakura, porque fue culpa suya y de nadie más que ambos se embarcaran en relaciones que sólo llevaron insatisfacción a sus vidas. Eso la hizo dudar de su decisión, pensar que estaba siendo demasiado egoísta, pero en el fondo sentía que ambos necesitaban eso, hablar sin máscaras de sus sentimientos.

-Cuando nos dijiste que te casabas con Hinata…dudé, dudé sobre mis sentimientos. Pero me obligué a mí misma a recordar que te había hecho daño, que ella te amaba y ambos merecían ser felices. Además creía amar a Sasuke. En realidad…me avergüenza admitirlo, aunque he tenido muchos años para aceptarlo, sólo amaba la fantasía que tenía formada en mi mente sobre Sasuke y lo que sería una relación con él. Su personalidad oscura, distante, fue la parte más grande de su encanto. Lo hacía parecer…excitante. Claro que…cuando llegó la convivencia me bastaron unos cuantos días para entender que la realidad no era nada como la imaginaba. Esa no era la relación que deseaba. Pero era muy tarde para todos, así que decidí vivir con las consecuencias de mis actos.

-Yo no…tú parecías tan feliz, nunca imaginé que te sintieras así tan pronto-murmuró mientras recordaba aquellos primeros encuentros, cuando ambos estaban recién casados con sus respectivas parejas y siempre sonreían enormemente, como si la felicidad finalmente los envolviera.

-El puro orgullo-reconoció con una mueca de autodesprecio-¿Crees que me hubiera gustado que todo mundo supiera lo idiota que me sentía por estar arrepentida apenas unos días después de la boda?-suspiró con pesar, sabiendo que la siguiente frase era la más dura, porque desnudaba completamente sus emociones, sin que estas pudieran ser bien recibidas, sin importar cómo se sintiera él actualmente en su matrimonio.-En realidad yo…no me habría importado el escándalo, la burla, pero ya no tenía motivo alguno para arrepentirme de mi matrimonio porque tú ya estabas casado con Hinata. Porque…para entonces me había dado cuenta de que eras tú a quién verdaderamente amaba, con quien deseaba compartir mi vida. Todos estos años, todos estos solitarios años, has estado en mis pensamientos y en mis fantasías. Nada ha cambiado desde entonces, aún te amo.

Impactado por la afirmación Naruto dio un paso atrás, posteriormente se giró para ocultar las emociones que lo embargaban en aquel momento, necesitando un mínimo de privacidad para encajar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Por qué me dices esto Sakuara? ¿Por qué ahora y no hace años?-le pregunta estaba cargada de un deje de acusación que recibió con naturalidad, no podía superar a las recriminaciones que ella misma se lanzó a lo largo de los años

-Porque soy egoísta. Quizá tú no necesitabas saberlo, pero yo necesita decírtelo. Al principio eran sólo dudas, un cosquilleo que yo descartaba porque 'estaba enamorada de Sasuke', después era demasiado tarde y tuve tragarme mis sentimientos porque ya no había vuelta atrás para nosotros. Además, aunque hubiera tenido valor y mis sentimientos claros cuando aún era posible, difícilmente me hubieras creído después de aquella confesión…falsa, que te hice.

-Te lo pregunto de nuevo Sakura ¿por qué me dices esto ahora? ¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí?

-Si te soy franca, no lo sé. Sólo sé que hace un rato, cuando tomamos en brazos al bebé, no podía dejar de pensar que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, un bebé así pudo haber sido nuestro hijo. Amo a Sarada y no me arrepiento de tenerla, pero eso no significa que algunas veces no hubiera fantaseado con que…-de pronto esa línea de pensamiento le supo tan amarga que fue incapaz de concluir la frase y se sumió en un incómodo silencio-En cuanto a lo que espero de ti…nada. Dices que tu matrimonio no ha sido lo perfecto que yo pensaba, pero imagino que aún la amas, ya no hay nada ahí para mí

Sorpresivamente Naruto se giró de frente a ella y en su rostro no parecía haber dudas ni sorpresa por aquella conversación, por el contrario parecía más seguro que nunca.

-Te equivocas por completo Sakura-chan-el que usara el cariñoso sufijo al sobresaltó, pues no se refería a ella de dicha manera desde que se casó con la Hyuga-Lo cierto es que nunca amé a Hinata, no como ella lo ha merecido. Me casé porque…porque era muy claro que nunca me corresponderías, y aunque le prometí a mi padre que no me rendiría para conseguir una novia como mi mamá quería…lo cierto es que…pensé no tenía oportunidad alguna. Al igual que tú, me resigné y seguí con mi vida. Porque necesitaba, anhelaba formar una familia como la que siempre me faltó.

Aquella revelación la impactó con fuerza, sin embargo su mente no le permitía olvidar aquellos encuentros casuales que había sostenido con ellos, sobre todo al principio del matrimonio, cuando parecían tan complementados que terminaba llorando cuando podía estar sola en casa.

-Naruto…ustedes se veían felices

-Como te dije hace rato, eso fue al principio. Hinata ha sido una gran esposa, la mejor compañera para un Hokage…pero jamás he logrado amarla de la misma manera en que te amé a ti. En que aún te amo.

'Aún te amo'

Las palabras resonaron con fuerza en la habitación, llenando de una calidez extraña el corazón de la mujer. Jamás lo espero, ni se atrevió con soñar esa posibilidad, pero en ese momento le estaba diciendo que su gran sueño no era tan imposible. Pensó hablar, decir cualquier cosa, pero se sorprendió al ver que era incapaz de pronunciar palabra, teniendo que limitarse a escucharlo.

-No es culpa de ella, es sólo mía. Es sólo que…nuestras personalidades chocaban siempre. No me refiero a que peleáramos, diablos, tantas veces he deseado alguna pelea en todos estos años. Para ella mi palabra es ley, todo lo que he dicho se hace sin cuestionamiento…me he aburrido tanto. Tú me retabas Sakura-chan, eras mi igual, siempre quisiste pelear a mi lado; para Hinata su papel de esposa significa que no tiene voz ni voto. No es culpa suya, así la educaron en el clan para limitarse a ser esposa y madre, sumado a que ella siempre ha sido…tímida. Cuando crecieron los niños y ocupe el cargo de Hokage la crisis entre nosotros creció, me fastidiaba estar en casa con ella porque me aburría, casi sentía como la tranquilidad me asfixiaba. No me malinterpretes, la estimo mucho y le estoy agradecido por estos años pero mi personalidad no estaba hecha para eso, de pronto dejé las misiones para encadenarme a un escritorio y a una mujer que no me retaba. Lo cierto es que llevo años sintiéndome absolutamente frustrado con mi vida. Hasta hoy. Hasta que me trajiste aquí para decirme lo que soñé tanto tiempo. ¿Y sabes qué? No me importa si llega con más de 20 años de retraso. Prefiero eso a no haberlo sabido nunca.

Ambos caminaron al encuentro del otro, encontrándose a medio camino. Por primera vez en años ambos se sentían liberados, ya no guardaban en su interior esos sentimientos ni la culpa que los acompañaban. En algún nivel de su mente sabían lo que ocurriría y que no era del todo correcto, pero también sabían que lo que iniciaron ya no lo podían parar.

Era imposible saber quién dio el primer paso, ni les importaba, en aquel momento los labios de ambos estaban juntos, como llevaban años soñando, él más que ella. No fue un beso apasionado, se dedicaron a disfrutar el suave contacto de los labios mientras sentían que una calidez los invadía, llenándolos del placer suficiente para olvidar el vacío del pasado.

Naruto fue quien rompió el contacto alzar el rostro y contemplarla por unos segundos sin pronunciar palabra, posteriormente con sus labios empezó a recorrer la mejilla de Sakura, sus párpados hasta colocar sus labios sobre su frente por varios segundos.

-Tienes una frente linda y amplia. Me dan ganas de besarla-algo que procedió a hacer con suavidad.

Sakura abrió enormemente los ojos al escuchar esa frase y sentir los suaves labios sobre su piel, recordando otro tiempo y una escena similar, sólo que aquella vez era Sasuke quien dijo lo mismo. Le bastó mirar la sonrisa del rubio para entender que había sido él, eso provocó que las primeras lágrimas inundaran sus ojos

-No, no llores Sakura-chan, por favor. No puede haber lágrimas ahora

Entonces la besó de nuevo, pero aquella vez no fue tímido, pasó los brazos por su cintura y la apretó contra él mientras la instaba a abrir los labios, lo cual ella hizo gustosa. Mientras las lenguas de ambos bailaban en reconocimiento, la pasión los inundaba, la misma que habían contenido dentro de sus cuerpos en sus respectivos matrimonios.

Llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza para enterrar sus dedos en sus cabellos, lamentando internamente que fueran mucho más cortos que durante su adolescencia. Mientras tanto ella se arqueó contra él, en una clara invitación que fue recibida con un jadeo.

Sakura era una mujer de más de cincuenta año con una hija a cuestas, no desconocía por tanto las relaciones sexuales, aunque no podía negar que Sasuke jamás la hizo sentir ni la mínima parte de lo que sentía en aquel momento. Su marido siguió siendo el mismo asexual de siempre sin el menor interés por la intimidad, aunque le reconocía que lo intentó…por un tiempo, hasta que nació Sarada y fue como si él sintiera que con ella había cumplido su deber para revivir al extinto clan Uchiha. Lo cierto es que a su marido nunca le gustó demasiado el contacto físico, así que su vida sexual fue fría y seca, hasta que ambos dejaron de intentarlo. Si él le era fiel durante sus largas ausencias, era algo que no tenía interés para ella.

Sólo había sido un beso y escasas caricias sobre la ropa, pero ambos se sentían excitados y deseosos de seguir, de conocerse íntimamente. Naruto lo dejó claro cuando comenzó a besarla en su cuello mientras desabrochaba la blusa para poder acariciarla más directamente con un deje de ansiedad.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto? ¿A nuestra edad aún sientes deseos?-preguntó juguetonamente al tiempo que lo acariciaba por encima de la ropa hasta dar con la clara señal de su excitación

-¿Bromeas? En primer lugar 52 años no nos hace viejos. Además recuerda que soy un Uzumaki, mi clan es muy longevo y te aseguro que me siento muy joven. De hecho en este preciso momento me siento como un adolescente.

Ella se echó a reír mientras se quitaba la blusa y la arrojaba por encima de su cabeza sin importarle donde cayera la prenda

-¿Y tendrás energías?

-Mi legendaria resistencia permanece intacta, estaré feliz de demostrártelo

Decidido a probar de una manera más efectiva que con palabras, se inclinó hasta colocar su hombro a la altura de las rodillas de Sakura y la echó sobre ellos como si de un bulto se tratara. La ojiverde exclamó un jadeo de asombro, que fue reemplazado por una risa cuando recibió una suave nalgada por parte del rubio antes de llevarla a su recámara.

Una vez en la recámara Naruto la bajó en el suelo de la habitación, aunque ambos sonreían abiertamente por el número de la transportación entre ambos estaba presente un aire de expectación por lo que indudablemente ocurriría entre ambos.

Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos se movió, de pronto estaba a punto de ocurrir algo con lo que llevaban fantaseando más años de los que deseaban pensar, eso los hacía sentir perdidos, como si no supieran cómo empezar.

Poco a poco esa indecisión fue dejada atrás y ambos se entregaron a las caricias, el único momento de duda se produjo cuando el rubio llevó sus manos a la espalda femenina para desabrocharle el brasier y revelar sus pechos ante sus ansiosas manos y ojos. En ese momento se desataron una serie de inseguridades, puesto que ya no era la adolescente de la que Naruto se enamoró, era una mujer de más de cincuenta años con un cuerpo de la edad pues nunca, hasta ese momento, sintió deseos de utilizar el jutsu de su difunta maestra para lucir mucho más joven.

Muchas kunoichis de su edad se mantenían en excelente forma con cuerpos tonificados, pero como ella dejó el servicio activo en cuanto nació Sarada, los entrenamientos exhaustivos desaparecieron de su vida. Además de ello, sus pechos nunca habían sido tan voluptuosos como los de Hinata, pero sí que padecieron los efectos de la gravedad y el que amamantara a su hija.

Siendo tan intuitivo como siempre, Naruto adivinó lo que la estaba perturbando así que la apretó contra su cadera para que no le quedara duda de que la deseaba mientras le alzaba el rostro para que lo mirara fijamente

-Para mí tú siempre has sido perfecta Sakura-chan. No me importa si tienes 16 o 52, eres la misma para mí. ¿O acaso yo me veo igual que cuando formábamos el Equipo 7?

-No pero…como bien dijiste, eres mucho más longevo, apenas aparentas 30.

-Sakura-chan, siempre me has parecido hermosa, pero lo que amo de ti son muchas otras cosas. No importan los años que hayan pasado o la edad que tengas, siempre que nos hemos cruzado para mí seguías siendo la mujer más hermosa. Y me lo seguirías pareciendo aunque tuvieras 70 años. No puedo desearte más de lo que lo hago porque es imposible, te deseo mucho más que cuando era un adolescente, ya no eres una niña, eres una mujer. Quiero que seas mi mujer.

Las inseguridades volaron por la ventana, no sólo por las palabras, algo en lo que el rubio siempre fue un experto para convencer a todos de darlo todo por él, sino por la fiera mirada que le dirigía. Perder algo que llevaba años anhelando sólo porque se sentía insegura de su cuerpo era algo imposible de aceptar.

Para demostrárselo a ambos, dio un paso atrás y fue ella misma quien se desnudó por completo, permitiéndole a su rubio amante una visión total de su cuerpo sin nada que escondiera esos defectos.

La visión pareció encenderlo aún más, porque un suave gruñido brotó de su garganta y la jaló de la cintura para apretarla con fuerza contra él, como si quisiera fusionarla con su cuerpo para nunca dejarla ir. Los besos dejaron de ser un tanto inseguros, ahora él la devoraba y ella correspondía con idéntico entusiasmo.

Como una demostración más efectiva de que su deseo por ella era genuino y total, Naruto se dedicó a acariciar su cuerpo de manera firme, sin siquiera molestarse en perder el tiempo desnudándose. Sus manos y labios recorrieron todos los contornos del cuerpo de la mujer, susurrando palabras de admiración cada cierto tiempo.

Por momentos ella sentía que ahí donde él la tocaba la piel le ardía mientras la sangre corría velozmente por sus venas, se sentía desesperada porque él la llevara a la cama, o a donde fuera, pero finalmente entrara en ella y le diera esa culminación que estaba trabajando.

Cuando pensó que no podría seguir aguantando más, él la instó a abrir las piernas, mientras él se hincaba y soplaba sobre su pubis antes de proceder a usar su lengua para darle placer. Al primer toque de su lengua sintió que estaba a punto de lanzarse por el borde, pero el rubio fue cruel y la tentaba con el placer final pero se detenía cuando estaba próximo a embargarla.

Ella por su parte enterraba sus dedos en los rubios cabellos, suplicándole con palabras entrecortadas y gemidos que no se detuviera sino que continuara de manera más efectiva. Pensó que estaba por volverse loca cuando el ritmo de su lengua aumentó y añadió un dedo, el cual se adentró profundamente hasta que tocó con maestría un punto en su interior. Fue toda la estimulación que necesitaba para que el placer la golpeara con la fuerza de un demoledor jutsu.

Se habría desplomado al suelo si él no la hubiera sostenido por varios momentos hasta que pudo recuperar un poco el control de sus piernas. Entonces la levantó en brazos y con una enorme sonrisa la depositó en la cama cercana.

A él le hubiera gustado tomarse más tiempo, pero la realidad es que a duras penas logró contenerse mientras le daba placer. Verla, sentirla, saborearla al alcanzar el orgasmo fue demasiado para él, sobre todo porque llevaba años fantaseando con aquel momento.

En cuanto la dejó en la cama se quitó rápidamente sus ropa, incluso rasgando sus pantalones sin que ello le preocupara. Una vez que estuvo desnudo alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la mano extendida de Sakura, llamándolo para que se uniera a ella, invitación que no podía retrasar más tiempo.

Fue indescriptible para ambos lo que sintieron cuando él al fin la penetró, fue tal el deleite que sus ojos se cerraron al unísono, pero también al instante ambos abrieron los ojos, decididos a ver cada segundo de lo que estaba ocurrieron. Los ojos de ambos no se separaron mientras el vaivén de sus caderas aumentaba hasta llevarlos a ambos al placer más exquisito y arrebatador que jamás habían experimentado.

En ese instante era como si dos partes del rompecabezas finalmente encajaran, revelando la imagen más perfecta de una vida juntos.

/././././././././././././././

Pasaron la noche haciendo el amor, llenando los interludios amorosos con charlas de los buenos momentos de sus vidas a lo largo de aquellos años, queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido de aquellas conversaciones que nunca tuvieron y que en su momento desearon compartir.

Sakura le contó lo orgullosa que estaba de Sarada, era tan inteligente y centrada desde de pequeña que le pareció muy fácil criarla, aunque la sombra de la ausencia de Sasuke siempre estuvo presente, por más que trató de que no le afectara a su hija. Confesó que cuando su hija le contó que estaba teniendo una relación con Bolt lo sintió como una ironía del destino que los hijos de ambos terminaran juntos cuando lo suyo no se había realizado.

De la misma manera se sintió Naruto cuando su hijo le habló de su relación con Sarada, de hecho le pidió encarecidamente a su hijo que nunca se rindiera en cuestiones amorosas y luchara por lo que quería, porque el arrepentimiento de no hacerlo podría perseguirlo siempre.

-Cuando le dije eso…me miró de una manera extraña. Como si de alguna manera entendiera que le estaba hablando de mi mismo, pero como nunca han sabido de los sentimientos que guardaba por ti, supongo que no le dio importancia.-contó mientras acariciaba distraídamente la espalda desnuda de Sakura, mientras ella estaba recostada boca abajo y recargada sobre su pecho.

Entre bromas, caricias y comidas, por momentos se filtraba la sombra del arrepentimiento, del pesar por tantos años desperdiciados, pero Naruto fue firme al decir que nada de eso tenía cabida en aquel. Desgraciadamente no podían volver atrás y lo mejor era aceptarlo y disfrutar esos momentos en los que finalmente estaban juntos.

Los primeros rayos del amanecer los sorprendieron en otro intercambio amoroso, aquellos rayos del sol entraron por la ventana bañando a contraluz el cuerpo de la ojiverde mientras estaba encima de él.

Fue en ese instante, cuando lo montaba llevándolo al clímax mientras arqueaba la espalda por su embargada por su propio placer mientras el sol hacía brillar su hermosa piel, Naruto sintió que aquel era el momento más completo de vida. Sólo por ese instante valían la pena tantos años anhelándola. Por fin podía sentir no sólo una felicidad total, sino que todos sus sueños infantiles eran una realidad absoluta.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Pues nada, que estoy de regreso. En realidad es un fic muy chiquito, tan chiquito que era oneshot, pero terminé dividiéndolo en dos porque consideré que era mejor así. Eso es bueno porque significa que sólo un capítulo más y cierro esto, algo que espero ocurra la próxima semana.

La traducción de la frase de la frente la tomé de la edición que sacó Mundo Vid porque nunca encontré mis tomos descargados, así que siento que está diferente a como la recordaba, pero es un detalle menor.

Espero que les gustara, si es así no duden en dejarme sus comentario. Si no les gustó también se aceptan los tomatazos para mejorar. Nos leemos un día de la próxima semana.

2015-01-15


	2. Chapter 2

**SÓLO UN DÍA **

**Por Ayumi / Yong Mi**

**Todos los derechos de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

La mañana estaba avanzada cuando finalmente los amantes despertaron, sintiéndose saciados aunque no precisamente descansados. A pesar de la hora que marcaba el reloj decidieron no levantarse de la cama, por la determinación de estirar lo más posible el tiempo que tuvieran juntos.

A lo largo de la noche hablaron un poco de lo que haría a partir de aquel día, sin embargo lo único que decidieron era fingir ante todos que eso no había ocurrido, aunque estaban dispuestos a vivir su relación en secreto el tiempo que hiciera falta, si es que después decidían mostrarse abiertamente. Ninguno de los dos pensaba hacer planes más allá del encuentro con su familia unas horas después.

Pasado el mediodía darían de alta a Sarada y debían estar presentes, además de estar en la reunión en casa de sus hijos para celebrar que el nuevo bebé llegaba a casa. Debido a que fue un parto natural y sin complicaciones, la joven mamá dejó claro que no deseaba permanecer internada más tiempo del necesario, algo que gracias al ninjutsu médico lo convertía en un tiempo muy breve, además prefería terminar de recuperarse en su propia cama.

-Lo más difícil será en unas horas Sakura-chan. Llegar con todos y fingir que mi mundo no se ha sacudido por completo, apuesto que tengo una sonrisa de idiota satisfecho

Como si quisiera verificarlo, ella se incorporó y posteriormente se estiró para llegar hasta su cara y darle un corto beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-La tienes, pero hace tanto tiempo que no te veía sonreír así que lo último que quiero es que vuelvas a tu cara de amargado.

Él jadeó fingiéndose ofendido por la puya, así que la jaló por la cintura hasta pegarla a él y besarla apasionadamente, obteniendo una respuesta a la altura.

-No voy a negar que me he sentido amargado y frustrado con mi vida los últimos años Sakura-chan. Pero después de lo que acabamos de compartir jamás podré volver a sentirme así. No importa que te tomara casi 40 años llegar a esto, aunque tengamos sólo un día para nosotros, me siento dichoso.

-Yo también Naruto. No importa lo que pase después ni el tiempo que siga, ya no hay…culpas ni arrepentimientos porque, como tú me dijiste, el pasado no lo podemos cambiar. Si sólo tenemos estos momentos, te digo que valen por todos los años pasados.

-Quisiera darte más, quisiera dejar a Hinata…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el dedo que la joven colocó sobre sus labios para evitar que continuara hablando

-No. Ya te expliqué por qué prefiero que no lo hagas, no quiero que cambie la manera en que tus hijos te ven y te recuerden, no después del trabajo que te costó tener la relación que tienes ahora con ellos.

-Ambos son adultos Sakura-chan. Bolt tiene ya dos hijos, Himawari está casada y es la chica más dulce y compasiva que te puedes imaginar, estoy seguro que ellos…

-¿Y cuánto tiempo les tomaría aceptarlo Naruto? No, prefiero vivir en la sombra esto que hacerte daño de esa manera. Me niego a que por mi culpa se afecte la relación que ahora tienen.

-Sakura-chan... sabes que no dejaré de tratar de convencerte ¿verdad?

La mujer se incorporó un poco para contemplar el amado rostro mientras le peinaba distraídamente el cabello. Los años le habían sentado bien, su longevidad lo hacía aparentar unos diez años menos de su edad real, sus facciones se habían marcado con la madurez, pero ahí estaba la misma mirada de su adolescencia y al fin estaba sonriendo como antes.

Lo había amado a la distancia tantos años, que lo vivido las horas anteriores le parecían un hermoso sueño del que no deseaba despertar, por mucho que la realidad los obligara a ello. No tenía idea de lo que les deparara el destino, pero al menos aquellas horas las guardaba íntegramente en su corazón, calentando lo que fueron los años pasados.

-Estoy segura que lo intentarás, y aún tenemos unas horas disponibles para ello.

El mensaje era demasiado claro y tentador para ser ignorado, sobre todo cuando cierta parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba instantáneamente. Velozmente se incorporó de su posición arrojándose sobre ella para comenzar a besarla.

/././././././././././.

Esa intención de exprimir al máximo los minutos los llevó a llegar tarde, pero, como Naruto se apresuró a hacer notar, al menos habían tenido un día entero para ellos, 24 horas que fueron sólo suyas y que debían justificar como bien pudieran.

Sakura entró primero y tuvo que inventarse una migraña para justificar que el día anterior no regresara a la clínica. Por su parte Naruto entró unos quince minutos después, situación que generó en un comentario inocente por parte de Bolt sobre que ambos estuvieron desaparecidos, aunque el rubio bromeó sobre el comentario de su hijo para quitarle importancia, Sarada se mantuvo observando lo diferente que de pronto lucía su madre.

Les tomó poco tiempo organizarse para arreglar todo lo relativo al alta médica siendo Hinata y Bolt quienes se encargaron del papeleo, mientras Naruto entretenía al bebé en lo que Sarada se arreglaba con ayuda de su madre. Cuando la joven estaba vestida y lista, observó con extrañeza que, aunque su madre y su suegro se evitaban, compartieron una breve pero intensa mirada cuando él puso al bebé sobre sus brazos para amamantarlo antes de salir.

Para darles privacidad el antiguo Hokage salió mientras su madre terminaba de acomodar sus bolsas mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa que nunca antes le había visto.

/././././././././././.

Una vez en casa de los nuevos papás Naruto y Himawari se encargaron de jugar con Ryūjin en el jardín, mientras los demás preparaban la comida. La joven observó con atención a su padre, aunque siempre disfrutaba como un niño jugando con Ryūjin, en aquel momento su sonrisa y energía era mayor a la que habitualmente lucía, algo que la desconcertaba un poco.

-Te ves muy diferente papá-comentó con suavidad su joven hija, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza por parte del aludido

-¿Tú crees? Pero si sigo siendo el mismo-dijo con naturalidad mientras cargaba al pequeño por encima de su cabeza y recibía una contagiosa risa de deleite

-Sí estás…no sé, pareces más relajado. Los últimos meses te notaba tenso pero ahora, de pronto luces exultante

Naruto se giró un poco, fingiendo que era para cargar mejor a su nieto, y así su hija no lo viera en ese instante en que su mente conjuró los recuerdos de las horas pasadas

-¿Te parece poco que tu hermano me acabe de dar otro nieto, Himawari? Ya sólo faltas tú, espero que sea pronto y sea una niña igual a ti, porque parece que Bolt sólo sabe tener niños.

El aparentemente inocente comentario cumplió su cometido, pues su dulce hija se sonrojó distrayéndose pensando en su marido, un poderoso ninja del clan Hyuga, que en aquellos momentos estaba fuera de Konoha por una misión.

-Ah yo…pronto papá, muy pronto

La forma en que lo dijo fue suficiente pista para Naruto, que sorprendido bajó al suelo a Ryūjin y tomó por los hombros a su hija.

-¿Eso significa que…?

-Hai-respondió en voz baja por la timidez-Pero por favor no se lo digas a mamá, queremos contárselo a todos cuando Sora regrese de la misión

-Descuida, será un secreto

"Sólo otro más" pensó un poco sombrío, pero nunca dejó de sonreírle a su pequeña.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti Himawari, siempre has sido una persona maravillosa, me alegra que tengas el amor de la persona que te merece. Me doy cuenta que Sora sonríe mucho cuando ustedes están juntos, y siendo alguien tan…adusto como él, es suficiente señal de su amor por ti.

-Él no es…tan serio cuando está relajado.-murmuró apenada la joven, al pensar en su esposo al que extrañaba tanto

-No me importa cómo sea con los demás, lo único que me interesa es que seas feliz con él. Si te sientes completa, realizada a su lado…es todo lo que deseo para ti.

Estaba un poco sorprendida por el rumbo de la conversación, la única vez que su padre la cuestionó por su relación fue cuando le anunció que se casaba, pero fue de una manera mucho más informal y breve que en aquel momento. De alguna manera el semblante serio de su padre le indicaba lo importante que eso era para él.

-Soy muy feliz con él papá. No digo que todo es perfecto, aún tenemos que acomodarnos, pero es con quien quiero estar toda mi vida.

-Eso es todo lo que quiero saber-respondió con una sonrisa mientras volvía a cargar a Ryūjin, que impacientemente le había estado jalando el pantalón para llamar su atención.

/././././././././././.

Fue una comida distendida y relajada, cuando terminaron de comer Sarada se fue a su recámara a descansar para tener energías horas después, cuando sus amigos llegarían a conocer al bebé. Durante ese tiempo de preparación Naruto y Sakura se mantuvieron en zonas opuestas e incluso procuraban estar en diferentes habitaciones para evitar cruzarse.

Casi tres horas después empezaron a llegar los compañeros de generación de Bolt y Sarada con sus respectivas parejas e hijos, los cuales corrieron a jugar con Ryūjin, uno de los más pequeños de la nueva generación y cuya energía ilimitada lo convertía en un buen compañero de juegos.

Al principio Sarada y el bebé fueron el centro de atención total de todos los reunidos, pero al cabo de un rato, la gran cantidad de personas y la necesidad de no agobiar a la joven, propició que se formaron grupos.

Mientras los niños fueron al jardín para jugar, siendo cuidados por algunos clones de Naruto, los compañeros de generación de Bolt y su esposa se reunieron en la recámara de ambos, que era suficientemente espaciosa y estaba acondicionada temporalmente para la reunión. Hinata permaneció en la sala platicando con Kiba, Shino y sus respectivas esposas, feliz de compartir tiempo con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

En otro lado del jardín estaba reunido el grupo conformado por Shikamaru, Temari, Sai, Ino y Sakura. Sentados en el pasto, disfrutaban de la fresca brisa mientras escuchaban el parloteo de la rubia sobre la actualidad de la aldea.

En realidad Naruto sólo fingía poner atención a la plática, aunque trataba de contenerse, su mirada escapaba a donde estaba sentada Sakura, quien parecía tener los mismos problemas para concentrarse. En el momento es que las miradas de ambos se cruzaron brevemente, un suceso recientemente ocurrido llegó a sus mentes al mismo tiempo.

Minutos antes, cuando todos parecían estar distraídos, él la había jalado por sorpresa a la primera habitación vacía que encontró y tras asegurarse de cerrar la puerta, se dedicaron a besarse y acariciarse sin poder contener las sonrisas.

No fue algo muy inteligente pues las familias y amigos de ambos estaban a sólo unos metros, pero mientras sus lenguas danzaban en un beso íntimo y sus manos ansiosas recorrían todos los contornos de sus cuerpo, sólo podían pensar en el placer que disfrutaban. La emoción del peligro y de jugar con lo prohibido estuvo cerca de ser opacado por la culpa, pero lograron arrinconarlos en el fondo de sus mentes, dispuestos a disfrutar esos momentos juntos.

Ambos sonrieron de la misma manera, suave y sensual, recreándose en el secreto que sólo ellos compartían. Aunque no fue una sonrisa que pasara desapercibido.

Después de tantos de matrimonio con Ino, Sai estaba más que acostumbrado a las charlas de su esposa. Aunque no había sido fácil llevar un matrimonio, él tenía mucho equipaje consigo y muchas dificultades para entender las emociones y las relaciones, no imaginaba su vida sin ella. Sin embargo sentía necesidad de abstraerse un poco cuando ella se lanzaba de lleno a una de sus pláticas que eran monólogos.

Fue en uno de esos momentos mientras observaba distraídamente a sus compañeros, cuando notó la sonrisa cómplice que sus viejos amigos compartieron. Con ello recordó otra época, cuando la paz era algo que se tambaleaba y las sonrisas de Naruto era tan abiertas y brillantes cuando estaba cerca de la ojiverde. Hasta que todo cambió, los caminos amorosos de ambos se separaron, y las sonrisas del rubio pasaron a ser tan falsas como las que él mismo lucía cuando era miembro de la Raíz.

No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba seguro que si Naruto deseaba compartir el suceso con él, lo haría en su momento. En lugar de preocuparse por ellos, pensó que ambos eran adultos y, por sus sonrisas y miradas, al fin estaban satisfechos.

El siempre alerta Shikamaru notó el intercambio de sonrisas y miradas, seguido por el elocuente sonrojo de Sakura. No le hizo falta mucho para sumar dos más dos y llegar al resultado correcto. Simplemente sonrió, satisfecho de que su amigo hubiera logrado el amor que ansió por muchos años.

-Casi no te he visto en todo este tiempo Naruto, desde que dejaste el cargo de Hokage desapareces más que antes-preguntó Ino, logrando sacar al aludido de su ensoñación

-¿Ah? Pues…dormir más, y estar con los muchachos. No es gran cosa.

-Bueno, después de todo lo que hiciste por la aldea en estos años, primero en la Guerra y luego como Hokage, supongo que te mereces la jubilación tranquila-comentó Ino mientras se recargaba contra su esposo de manera cómplice

-¿Tú crees Ino?-la duda era palpable en el tono del rubio. En realidad no solía pensar mucho en lo que había hecho durante esa etapa, porque lo recordaba como una sucesión de días y reuniones para lograr una estabilidad para su amada aldea

-Claro que sí. No sólo la aldea prosperó económicamente, toda la modernización que llevaste a cabo, la paz y cooperación con otras aldeas. Hiciste un gran trabajo todos estos años.

-No sólo yo estoy de acuerdo, si se lo preguntas a cualquier aldeano, seguramente dirán lo mismo-comentó Sai para apoyar el sincero comentario de su mujer.

Una parte de él se sentía incómodo por el halago, pero era una parte muy pequeña, realmente se sentía complacido de que tantos años de trabajo resultaran en algo satisfactorio para todos los ninjas y sus familias que estuvieron bajo su cuidado.

-Fueron años de mucho trabajo-dijo más para si mismo, pero todos lo escucharon con claridad

-Pero ha llegado el momento de que descanses. Al menos Shikamaru lo hace, desde que se jubiló no ha hecho otra cosa que jugar shogi con nuestro nieto y pasar las tardes contemplando las nubes-habló por primera vez Temari, aunque fuera para picar suavemente a su esposo

-Mendokusai mujer-respondió el aludido mientras le sonreía suavemente a su mujer. A pesar de los años transcurridos no dejaban de lado su actitud de picarse un poco, esperaba que nunca lo dejaran.

-En realidad Shikamaru bien puede disfrutar el retiro. Sin su ayuda y consejos todos esos años no hubiera conseguido nada. Probablemente no hubiera sabido cómo empezar-reconoció mirando fijamente a su viejo amigo.

El mensaje silencio entre ambos estaba claro, era un agradecimiento que no necesitaba ser expresado propiamente con palabras, ambos lo sabían. Lo suyo era la clase de amistad que no se pregona ni entre ellos mismos, pero que era firme incondicional. Lo supo desde aquella vez que Shikamaru lo consoló y ayudó a superar la muerte de Jiraiya.

-He llegado muy lejos para ser ese niño travieso e hiperactivo que los tenía locos a todos ¿no? Pero no lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes amigos. Ha sido genial pelear al lado de todos ustedes.

/././././././././././.

Cuando todos los invitados se fueron la casa quedó hecha un desastre, aunque Naruto se apresuró a invocar una decena de clones para que se encargaran de limpiar el lugar, porque todos estaban cansados. Después de eso, él y su familia abandonaron el lugar para irse a descansar, incluyendo a Himawari que dormiría en casa de sus padres porque no deseaba estar sola en la suya.

Ya era tarde y Sakura se sentía muy cansada, además que la cabeza empezaba a molestarle y necesitaba recostarse. Aunque Bolt le ofreció quedarse con ellos para que no tuviera que irse, lo que deseaba era estar en su propio espacio, específicamente en la cama que tan sólo unas horas antes compartió con Naruto, tan sólo deseaba terminar la taza de té que se estaba tomando en la cocina antes de subir a despedirse de los muchachos.

Comenzó a lavar su taza cuando sintió una conocida presencia a su espalda, sonrió con ternura mientras se disponía a despedirse de su hija, pero su mirada seria y preocupada la inquietó.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sarada? Deberías estar descansando

-No me gusta estar tanto tiempo en cama, preferí levantarme unos minutos para hablar contigo.

-Está bien, además estaba a punto de subir a verte Sarada, ya es momento de irme a descansar

-Podrías quedarte con nosotros como dijo Bolt

-Sé que el ofrecimiento es sincero, pero prefiero irme a mi casa.

-Mamá…¿qué hay entre Naruto-sama y tú?

La pregunta tan directa la sobresaltó, aunque en el fondo no podía estar tan desconcertada. Desde su infancia Sarada demostró ser muy observadora y experta en analizar las reacciones de la genta. Aunque ella y Naruto trataron de ser cuidadosos, si un pequeño detalle se les escapó, no le quedaba duda que su hija lo habría notado.

-No sé a qué te refieres Sarada

-Ambos estuvieron desaparecidos un día entero, jamás te pasaste por el hospital luego de que saliste por la mañana y…Bolt tampoco pudo encontrar a su padre.

-Eso no significa nada, yo estuve en casa todo el tiempo

-Bolt fue a buscarte y nunca abriste

-No lo escuché-lo cual era totalmente cierto, por lo que suponía que llegó cuando estaban haciendo el amor. Afortunadamente su a su yerno nunca se le ocurrió ir por la llave que tenía Sarada-Estaba con migraña así que me tomé el medicamento y me puse a dormir.

Por un momento la atención de la morena se desvió del asunto, cambiando su foco de preocupación por el malestar de su madre

-Has tenido migraña muy seguido, ¿has pensado ir con Shizune-sama?

-Descuida, no es algo de importancia. Sólo...seguiré el tratamiento y listo.

La joven asintió satisfecha con la respuesta, lo que le indicó a Sakura que estaba lista para retomar l tema original, afortunadamente ya estaba preparada para el interrogatorio y se sentía más tranquila para responder apropiadamente, así que prefirió ser ella quien sacara el tema para que no pareciera que se escondía.

-¿Lo ves? No sé dónde estaba Naruto, pero yo estaba en casa tratando de recuperarme

-No me la creo mamá. Ustedes…trataron todo el tiempo de no cruzarse. Es cierto que todos los años pasados cuando te encontrabas con él no eras muy…abierta y cortés, siempre tratabas de acortar esos encuentros. Eso siempre me desconcertó porque se supone que eran amigos, aunque también notaba que lo mirabas con anhelo cuando pensabas que él no te veía, lo observabas a escondidas cuando estábamos juntos. Pero después de que ustedes reaparecieran, con sólo unos minutos de diferencia, se evitaban de manera clara. Pero por momentos se rozaban, y luego cuando se miraron en la clínica había una tensión entre ustedes. Y me refiero a una especia de tensión sexual.

-Por favor Sarada-replicó Sakura, sintiéndose cohibida por la conversación

-¿Crees que a mí no me incomoda hablar de esto contigo mamá? ¡Por Kami, están casados! Es cierto tu relación con mi papá no es muy normal y no me sorprendería un divorcio entre ustedes ¡pero está casado con Hinata-sama!

-Por favor no me juzgues hija. Tú no.

-¡Mamá!-jadeó asombrada, tomando aquella simple frase como una aceptación-Pero…¿qué van a hacer? Es decir…

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, nada va a pasar. Nada pasó.

-Mamá por favor. Tú siempre dijiste que sólo nos teníamos la una a la otra y que siempre podríamos confiar y platicar de cualquier cosa entre nosotras. Estoy preocupada por ti. Bueno, también por Bolt y su madre, pero principalmente me preocupa que te hagan daño.

Esas sinceras palabras emocionaron profundamente a Sakura, porque aunque su hija estaba evidentemente sorprendida, su principal preocupación era que no le hicieran daño. Le gustaría sincerarse con ella, pero esa era la clase de conversación que no deseaba tener con su hija por infinidad de razones.

-Naruto jamás me haría daño, pero no voy a decirte más.

-Pero…

-Sarada, estás casada con Bolt. No pienso ponerte en una posición complicada o que pudiera causar problemas en tu matrimonio.

-Guardaría silencio, de verdad.

La pelirosa guardó silencio por lo que parecieron interminables minutos, posteriormente avanzó hasta su hija y le puso los brazos en los hombros mientras le sonreía.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Sarada

-¿Eh?

-Tú siempre supiste lo que querías, a Bolt, y no tuviste miedo en luchar por la relación, nunca dejaste que las dudas te condicionaran. A diferencia mía, elegiste sin dejar que ilusiones te nublaran el juicio, viste a la persona como tal y no te guiaste por fantasías tontas. Por eso tú no tendrás arrepentimientos ni soñarás con alguien ni te torturarás pensando en lo que pudo ser de haber tenido el valor de luchar por ello. Tú no tendrás conformarte con los sueños en las noches solitarias ni te consumirán los celos cuando sepas que está con otra porque tú prácticamente lo arrojaste a ella. Ni te sentirás culpable por haberlo hecho sufrir por no haber correspondido sus sentimientos cuando aún eran libres para abrazar el sentimiento, por haber preferido una simple fantasía en lugar del amor real que él ofrecía. Me alegra que nunca tengas que conocer ese dolor.

Esa era la mayor confesión que Sarada obtendría, pero era suficientemente elocuente como para necesitar más. Ahí estaba la aceptación de que había algo entre ellos, algo que se empezó probablemente cuarenta años atrás, y que sólo ahora habían podido concretar. Era algo tan triste que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se nublaran por las lágrimas que se apresuró a controlar, porque no creía que fuera lo que gustaría ver a su madre.

La observó en aquel momento no como una hija a su madre, sino de mujer a mujer. y se sorprendió ver en ella una paz y una tranquilidad que en pocas ocasiones le notó.

-Mamá…nunca…te había vistotan…así. Pareces tan tranquila, tan feliz.

-¿De verdad?-se encogió los hombros cohibida pero emocionada porque su estado fuera tan notorio-Recuérdame así.-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa antes de besarla en la mejilla.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?-preguntó mientras veía que su madre tomaba sus cosas y se disponía a irse.

Por toda respuesta obtuvo una enigmática sonrisa que no logró tranquilizarla. Le llevó unos minutos esconder sus sentimientos antes de subir a su recámara y abrazarse fuertemente de su esposo.

/././././././././././.

Era la segunda vez en la noche que Naruto se quedaba mirando su rostro grabado en la montaña de los Hokages, algo que no acostumbraba hacer desde los primeros días de su nombramiento y su formación, necesitado como estaba de una comprobación física de que uno de sus sueños infantiles se había cumplido.

No podía negar que aquella noche sentía una paz y realización total, luego de que sus amigos lo hicieran consciente de su labor para Konoha…y por lo ocurrido con Sakura, obviamente. Sentía que había cumplido todas las cosas que su madre le encargó, y que realizó todos los deseos que compartió con su antiguo maestro, Ero-sennin. Imaginaba que su viejo maestro hizo fiesta donde quiera que estuviera cuando murió Tsunade-obaachan, porque ya la tendría a la su lado.

Que sus hijos fueran adultos felices, y que hubiera logrado tener una buen relación con ellos después del poco tiempo que les dedicó cuando eran pequeños le quitaba un peso de encima, en cambio se sentía realizado también en ese aspecto de su vida.

-Naruto-kun, ya es tarde ven a dormir-la suave voz a su espalda lo sacó abruptamente de su momento de paz, reemplazándola por un poco de culpa.

-Sí, ya me voy a descansar. Sólo…estaba disfrutando la vista mientras pensaba en los muchachos

Pensó que ella volvería a ingresar en la casa para dejarlo a solas, pues siempre entendía cuando necesitaba de privacidad y no la invadía, seguramente por su educación para ser 'una buena esposa'. En cambio la mujer permaneció en el umbral de la puerta corrediza del balcón, observándolo por varios segundos, situación que empezaba a incomodarlo.

-¿Dónde estuviste hoy Naruto-kun? Bolt te estuvo buscando para que comieran juntos.

-¿En serio? No me dijo nada-dijo con un poco de pesar porque su hijo lo hubiera necesitado y no hubiera estado disponible. Aun así, no se arrepentía de la razón que lo tuvo ilocalizable-Fui con Gaara, teníamos planeado reunirnos hoy pero…se adelantó el parto de Sarada y aún así no podía quedarle mal.

Hinata respiró aliviada por la respuesta, porque la creía totalmente pues el último año su esposo había sostenido varias, aunque cortas, reuniones con el Kazekage.

Él estaba por darse la vuelta cuando sintió que su esposa lo sujetaba por la muñeca y apoyaba la frente en su espalda

-Sé que ha pasado un tiempo Naruto-kun pero…¿te gustaría que hoy hiciéramos el amor?

"Rayos no" pensó con espanto y luego con culpa por el rechazo absoluto que manera automática pensó, pero que afortunadamente se guardó para sí. Después de lo compartido con Sakura unas horas antes, lo que menos se le antojaba era estar con Hinata. No sólo porque ahora sentía el deber de guardarle fidelidad a su ahora amante, sino porque no se le antojaba realmente hacerlo con su esposa.

Eso último era una ironía, porque era Hinata quien nunca tenía ganas. En su juventud había sido una amante…complaciente en la mejor de las noches, tímida y fría en la mayoría de ellas. Desde que alcanzaron 'cierta edad' como ella lo llamaba, las ocasiones desaparecieron pues ella sentía que eran demasiado mayores para hacer algo de jóvenes.

Sin embargo no deseaba lastimarla con su rechazo, de manera que se giró y con la mejor de sus sonrisas le respondió

-Hoy no me apetece Hinata, quizá otra noche.

-Oh

Mientras caminaba para entrar a su casa notó la mirada apesadumbrada se esposa y el molesto aguijón de la culpa le impidió seguir adelante sin antes decir unas palabras que probablemente debió pronunciar mucho tiempo atrás.

-Muchas gracias Hinata

-¿Eh? ¿Gracias de qué Naruto-kun?

-Por estos años, por los muchachos, por…ser la gran esposa que fuiste y lo mucho que me apoyaste cuando fui Hokage. Sé que nunca te lo he dicho pero, en verdad lo pienso.-besó la mejilla de su sorprendida esposa e ingresó en su recámara, listo para acostarse y cerrar el mejor día de su vida.

/././././././././././.

En mitad de la noche, cuando toda Konoha estaba sumida en las profundidades del sueño, el corazón de Naruto dejó de latir por un breve instante. Su cuerpo reaccionó al suceso despertándolo abruptamente, enderezándose de golpe en la capa presa de un sudor frío que lo recorría enteramente, sin poder reprimirse tosió un poco de sangre, la cual manchó su mano con la que intentaba taparse. Sorprendentemente Hinata permaneció dormida profundamente a su lado, aunque él lo agradeció profundamente.

Respiró de manera agitada varios minutos en los que era consciente sin asomo de duda: Sakura acababa de morir. No necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera o verlo con sus ojos, ni siquiera utilizar sus habilidades senju para intentar sentir su chakra, su instinto se lo indicaba en un nivel supraconciente.

No le sorprendía el hecho como tal, sino la prontitud del suceso, había estado seguro de que tendrían un poco más de tiempo. Algo más que sólo un día para ellos. Pero estaba decidido a no lamentarse por ello sino limitarse a aceptar los hechos, porque de su lado tampoco esperaba demasiado tiempo. Fue entonces que el recuerdo de aquella conversación sostenida después de su primer encuentro amoroso llegó a su mente

**FLASHBACK**

**Luego de que orgasmo lo golpeara con tanta fuerza, Naruto se vio incapaz de seguir sosteniendo su propio peso y se derrumbó sobre ella, permaneció así unos segundos hasta que haciendo acopio de fuerzas se giró y cambió posiciones, quedando ella encima de él, aún manteniéndolo en su interior. **

**Mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras los últimos vestigios del orgasmo aún lo recorrían, sintió que su pecho empezaba a humedecerse así que acarició suavemente la cabeza de Sakura para consolarla**

**-Espero que sean lágrimas de felicidad Sakura-chan, las otras no tienen sentido**

**-Es que…fue maravilloso, y no puedo dejar de pensar que si hace años…**

**-Shh-replicó el rubio para evitar que ella completara la frase-Eso pasó hace años Sakura-chan, no podemos cambiarlo y de nada sirve que nos torturemos con ello, si acaso empañará lo que estamos viviendo. Además, esto es sólo el principio aún tenemos tiempo por delante.**

**En respuesta sólo obtuvo un jadeo y luego un tenso silencio antes de que ella se incorporara de su posición y se sentara a la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda.**

**-Sobre eso…no tenemos mucho tiempo porque…**

**-Lo sé, yo también-respondió con suavidad mientras recorría la columna de su amante con el dedo índice**

**-¡No! No lo entiendes-exclamó con frustración, lo que originó que él también se incorporara y se sentara a su lado-Digo que…**

**-Te digo que lo sé. Y yo también**

**Su voz tenía una seguridad que la desconcertó obligándola a mirarlo, entonces su mirada se lo dijo todo y volvió a jadear de incredulidad.**

**-¿Tú? Pero…¿cómo? No es posible, tú…¡eres un Uzumaki! No es posible que estés enfermo. **

**-Bueno, pero también soy hijo de mi padre.-respondió con simpleza mientras se encogía de hombros.-No estoy seguro de los detalles porque nunca me importaron tanto en cuanto supe que era irremediable, el caso es que fue el propio Kurama quien me advirtió lo que pasaba.**

**-Por eso dejaste el puesto de Hokage-murmuró para si misma, pero obteniendo una respuesta**

**-Ajá. No sólo deseaba pasar tiempo con mi familia, sino que necesitaba preparar todo para cuando el momento llegue. **

**-Tus reuniones con Gaara-adivinó fácilmente, porque las reuniones con el Kazekage y antiguo compañero en la Gran Guerra Ninja eran del dominio público.**

**-Así es, entre los dos discutimos lo que pasaría con Kurama y los demás una vez que yo no esté. Hemos diseñado una estrategia para cuando el momento llegue. Sé que Kurama no causará desastres en cuanto se rompa el sello, incluso cooperó con algunas ideas, pero me preocupaba que…alguien los use después ¿me entiendes? Los bijuus son demasiado poder y una gran tentación, teníamos que pensar lo que haremos para evitar que alguien obtenga ese poder para destruir.**

**-¿Quiénes lo saben?**

**-Gaara obviamente, Shizune porque ella se encargó de confirmar el diagnóstico, además de Shikamaru y Konohamaru, tenía que explicarle por qué deseaba dejarle el cargo a él. Nadie más. Pienso contárselo a Sasuke cuando regresara, para que suspenda las misiones y esté aquí a mi muerte…por si acaso.**

**-No puedo creer que no lo hayas hablado con tu familia**

**-Bueno, tú no se lo has contado a Sarada ¿cierto?-le reprochó suavemente, logrando que ella se sintiera culpable**

**-¿Y Kakashi-sensei? Él es casi de la familia. Es el único a quien yo se lo conté…y no fue fácil. Trató de mostrarse ecuánime, pero noté que le afectó; supongo que lo entiendo, ha perdido a mucha gente muy cercana a él.**

**-Sí bueno…pensaba hacerlo pero lo he estado retrasando porque es una de las personas más cercanas y no quería preocuparlo. Pero la idea es decírselo al mismo tiempo que a Sasuke. **

**A pesar de que era un tema que ambos compartían, lo importante del asunto los sumió en un momentáneo silencio necesario para que pudieran asimilar toda la información y el escenario en el que estaban.**

**-¿Cómo supiste lo mío?-preguntó Sakura cuando logró recuperar su voz**

**-Sarada comentó hace poco que te estabas sintiendo mal, aunque no le dio mucha importancia y yo tampoco. Pero cuando hace rato me hablaste tus sentimientos…bueno, lo supe.**

**-Sí, soy egoísta. Una parte de mí no quería decírtelo porque si no me correspondías, como estaba segura que ocurriría, te podrías sentir culpable a mi muerte. Pero lo cierto es que no quería llevarme esto a la tumba, no después de todos estos años. **

**-¿Cuánto tiempo?**

**-No estoy segura, pero no creo que sea mucho. Últimamente el dolor es más frecuente y duradero. ¿Y tú?**

**-Tampoco mucho, aunque he preferido ignorar si hay un tiempo aproximado.**

**-O sea que ambos estamos condenados. Ni eso hago bien ¿no crees Naruto? De haberlo hecho antes, al menos habríamos tenido más tiempo juntos.**

**-No digas tonterías Sakura-chan, no me importa cuánto sea el tiempo juntos que podamos tener, así sea sólo un día, me siento afortunado. Moriré habiendo probado tus labios, habiendo estado contigo, fue algo verdadero en lugar de las miles de fantasías de estos años. Y lo que pasó, lo que sentía, supera mil veces cualquier sueño. Sin embargo, hay algo que tengo claro. Después de todos estos años, no quiero vivir añorándote más tiempo. Si tú mueres antes, ten por seguro que te alcanzaré pronto.**

**-Naruto…**

**-Ya fueron demasiados años Sakura-chan, ahora que conozco el paraíso de estar contigo, no podría renunciar de nuevo. Además, conmigo está todo ordenado. Cuando llegue el momento indicado sólo tendré que ir a un lugar especial para que Shikamaru y su equipo se encarguen de Kurama. **

**Una cosa era saber que ella moriría, pero saber que era el mismo y cercano destino de Naruto…era perturbador. De pronto se imaginó un futuro sin él, sabiendo lo que había perdido y ahora el dolor sería mayor pues ya no eran sueños, era algo real. Supo que ella tampoco podría vivir mucho tiempo de esa manera.**

**-Cuando tú te vayas…te alcanzaré al poco tiempo. **

**Él sonrió tristemente, el único momento en que permitió que su ánimo decayera. Desde que supo que iba a morir se sintió desanimado, no por la muerte como tal, sino por sentirse inconforme con cómo terminó desarrollándose su vida, de formas que no había pensado. **

**Siempre se imaginó siendo el tipo de padre que él siempre deseó, pero fracasó en ello, así que metió de lleno en ese papel, aunque sentía que hubiera sido mejor hacerlo cuando eran niños. Pero ahora, en ese momento con Sakura, con su Sakura-chan, finalmente sentía que sus sueños infantiles se habían cumplido, sin importar con cuantos años de retraso llegaba esa sensación de plenitud.**

**Sacudió su cabeza para desechar cualquier pensamiento que enturbiara aquel momento, se hincó a los pies de la ojiverde y le quitó el cabello del rostro para poder contemplarla directamente**

**-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es disfrutar el momento Sakura-chan. Olvidémonos de todos, de nuestras familias, de nuestros males, tengamos estas horas para nosotros. No debemos estar en el hospital hasta que den de alta tu hija ¿por qué no tomar estas horas para nosotros?**

**Estaba tan conmovida que no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, su única respuesta fue echarle los brazos al cuello y buscar los labios de su amante para perderse en ellos.**

**END FLASHBACK**

Nunca pensó que les quedara tan poco tiempo, sólo un día entero tuvieron. Pero lo que sintió en ese día valía por todos los años al lado de Hinata. Además, siendo sincero consigo mismo, los últimos días había estado sintiéndose peor e incluso su hija estuvo a punto de descubrirlo cuando lo atacaron los dolores.

Curiosamente en las horas que pasó con Sakura jamás se vio afectado por los dolores, señal de que su cuerpo estaba más interesado en otras cosas. Volvió a toser otro poco de sangre mientras el dolor lo embargaba.

"Parece que no serán ni días. Genial" pensó luego de que el propio Kurama le advirtiera que los sucesos estaban ocurriendo más rápido de lo previsto y debía poner en marcha el plan.

Tantos años como esposa de Hokage, con noches en que llegaban a buscarlo por una emergencia, desarrolló en Hinata la capacidad de dormir profundamente sin verse perturbada por los movimientos de su esposo. Algo que él agradecía infinitamente en aquel momento, porque por mucho que trataba de incorporarse sigilosamente, sentía que sus movimientos eran más torpes de lo usual.

De su mesilla de noche tomó un teléfono y rápidamente escribió un corto mensaje el cual envío en grupo a Gaara, Shimaru y Konohamaru.

"Ha llegado el momento. Los veo en el templo"

Se vistió apresuradamente antes de que un nuevo ataque de dolor lo doblara sobre sí mismo. Una vez que estuvo listo, se colocó al lado de su esposa, le retiró el cabello del rostro y la besó suavemente en la mejilla como despedida.

Una vez completado su ritual caminó a la puerta del balcón, miró el cielo estrellado de Konoha mientras sonreía satisfecho y liberado.

-Ahí voy Sakura-chan. No me tardo.

**FIN**

Miren que yo misma odio las historias en que los protas mueren, pero no me pude contener. La inspiración original vino de un libro que leí, en el que cuando muere la mujer que el protagonista ama, él lo sabe porque lo siente debido a que son 'un mismo espíritu en dos cuerpos', así que está seguro que él también morirá, pero ella 'rompe esa unidad' y sigue viviendo otros años.

Así que tuve claro desde un principio que ambos morirían para reunirse en otro lado, aunque los sucesos previos fueron mutando en mi mente hasta quedar plasmado de esta manera. Consideré catalogar el fic en la categoría 'tragedia', pero desistí al pensar que para mí no era tal porque representaba que ambos estarían juntos sin problemas. Algo así como fue el reencuentro de Obtio y Rin en el otro lado.

En cuestión a mis otros fics, tengo intención de actualizar cada quince días máximo, aunque espero que no quede en la intención. Desde que convertí mi pasatiempo en mi trabajo ya no me relajo tan bien, algo que estoy logrando escribiendo, así que mientras tenga tiempo seguiré con mi 'terapia ocupacional'.

Tengo planeado que mi próxima actualización será 'Pecados Olvidados', al menos un par de capítulos antes de embarcarme en mi nuevo proyecto, que también será Post Manga. Pero descuiden, ahí nadie muere. Eso creo.

2015-01-24


End file.
